Forbidden Truth
by Starfiredavis
Summary: It is about two new mutants who are related to storm. It is a bout storms niece and her coming to the mansion with her cousin and her learning about her powers they she tried to hide from others. Storm and professor x are married and she calls professor x her uncle as well. Enjoy reading please review. currently there are 96 chapters and more coming.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own x-men Evolution new writer on fanfict have fun reading and I already have 96 chapters so youll be busy reading for a while muahahahah.

CHAPTER ONE: THE FORBIDDEN TRUTH

Ugh I'm so tired I yelled about to call my aunt storm to clarify if her and the gang were still coming to the cook out that my mom was throwing. I know that she and the rest are mutants. Professor x married my aunt and ive been knowing him and calling him my uncle since like forever. I never thought of me and my cousins being mutants. I don't even want to even think about it. I'm kind of scared ya know? I picked up the phone and started to dial the number 555-787-44 .

"Hello..? Answered uncle X

"Hi, uncle p um I was wondering are you all still gonna be able to come to the cook out? I said in a crackly voice

"Hi princess we are still going tomorrow are you well?"

"I'm okay im just … tired"- I said drifting away trying not to give it away that I really wasn't

"Rightttt…. Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"NO! not really" I said really fast which I shouldn't have because it kinda gave it away that I did

"Well, since your sure you know how to reach me"

"I know I know uncle P. it's just ….. You know …" I said dragging on you know trying to indicate I wasn't sure

"No actually I do not, what is it is it about you not sure about being a mutant?"

"I'm not a mutant!... "I yelled softly but shakily the truth is I was very freaked out and just hearing the sound of his voice was helping me.

There was a long pause before he spoke again….

"How about you and keira come on down to the mansion for a while im sure everyone will be happy to see you."

"Ummm okay let me see if she wants to go-"

Kiera! " I yelled over the phone, Do you want to go down to the mansion with me to see uncle-

"YES let's go right now I can't wait to tell them about my abilities-"! She said excitedly running through the hall to the living room where I was talking.

"She has abilities!" My uncle said excitedly

"Unfortunately!" I murmured

" I Heard that Jenna." She snapped back using my middle name

"Okay so we will be there in like 10 mins." I said looking at my hair in disgrace, it was changing, part of it was black with a couple of white strands a few colored ones.

"Ten minutes?" He said questioning my estimation

"Yeah trust me we will be there"

"Okay can wait see you when you get here love you Jenna"

" Love you two uncle p bye." With that I heard the phone click I put down the phone and begin to look in the mirror of the living room, what am I going to do about my hair , I told him I wasn't a mutant I'm so afraid that I am I believe it I just don't want to face it . grr.. And since he invited us over its gonna be hard to explain this.

" WHAT am I going to do about my hair." I screamed

" Just chill and say you dyed it because you have and the next day it became back that way again." Kiera said watching me without a worry

" well you know how aunty owo is she will suspect it."

" Just deal with it and get your bike and lets go"!

"Fine".

I texted my mom to let her know where we were going she was taking a nap and I didn't feel like writing a note. I took one last look at my outfit in the mirror it was so cute , pink skinny jeans, a spaghetti strap with a plaid shirt and DC shoes with a Miami pink hat on. K was wearing purple skinny jeans Jordan's and a plaid shirt with a tank top on with Nerd glasses. Man we looked awesome. I just hope we don't get stopped along the way by unexpected men if yah know what I mean. We walked to the garage to get the bikes, it would seem a 15min bike ride but I knew a short cut throughout the woods. As we started to take off from my yard i begin to worry more and more about someone finding out. Why am I worry so much, why why why. I shouldn't because the kids at the mansion are like bros and sis to me. Especially Jean and kitty and rouge Man I love those girls there awesome. Scott acts like he's my bro always getting upset whenever I brought up a guy liking me. Typical Scott.

Five minutes later I noticed that we were at the front gate I put in the code and begin to ride behind K to the door of the mansion.

"I feel sick!" I whined getting off my bike

"Your just nervous because of the "sEcret".!

" SHHHH uncle p is a telepath what if he hears us or jean. I cant have them finding out!"

"you make yourself look bad stop worry and just go with the flow." How in the world could she be so confident I'm flipping out about my abilities while shes in lala land and not caring a thing about how this will affect her. Well whatever. We walked to the door and before we got the chance to knock kurt popped up with a big smile on his face.

" HI Erica, I hovent seen you towa in vorever."

" Its been like a week!" kiera said rolling her eyes

" dhats vorever to me" kurt said winking at me

The mansion is the same as ever big with a whole lot of grass a fountain in the front yard a big gate in the beginning yeah the same as ever. We walked into the foyer where jean greeted me with the biggest hug ever. I have no idea why she gave me such a hug but idc im glad I needed that hug I was a wrenk on the inside. Maybe she can tell haha

" K, E , how have you been I missed yah so much this past week you haven't called or texted me whats up? She looked directly at me with this knowing look, like oh oh, you and me gotta talk.

" OH…. Nothingggggg." I said not looking her in the face

" whats up? kiera said- Well im a mutant yaeeeee so happy shes in denial don't ask- ( I gave her the most glaring of glares.) and that's what's been up this week.

" Denial theres nothing to be in denial about." I snapped back unintentionally.

" Rightttt " . Jean said staring at me again. Kiera went on her way throughout the room and rec room and talked to scott, evan, rouge, kitty , kurt, bobby, and boom boom. While I gave jean a look

"what was that look for?"

" idk … idk I'm just very unsure this week about everything!." I said walking over to the couch and sitting on the arm chair. She came beside me and put her hands on my shoulders,

"I think its time for the talk!" she said glaring at me

"The talk?"

"yes one thing , what's with this hair ?

"I was wondering the same thing. Aunty owo said walking up to our conversation and stroking my hair.

"look nothings with my hair it's just…..

I paused for a moment to think of the excuse K gave me at that moment I felt cornered nowhere to run….

"it's just … dyed but it .. Something went wrong." Yeah that was totally a stupid fake sorta not lie

My aunt looked at me with disbelief and shook her head.

" I think ive heard over a hundred lies and that's got to be one of the worst that I have ever heard." She said crossing her arms

" whuuuuut its not a lie ." l exclaimed in a high voice while looking away

Jean and aunty owo gave each other a smirky look and then looked back at me.

" We want to know!" jean said putting her arm in interrogation form on the couch

"whoa… there's nothing …. I gotta go." I ran to my uncles office before they won the interrogation.

"Too much? "Jean asked owo

"I think so." She said laughing and walking down the hall to talk to Kiera.

I sat on uncle P's desk and tried my best to contain myself I was a living wreck sure no one could see it but on the inside I was tearing my own self apart. I cannot focus one bit my powers are incontrollable I can control the elements, a telepath and create anything with the power of imagination. But my mind likes to create things and take things literally so if I think too much there's so many ideas running through my head and I can't control them into finally some kind of freaky monster shows up out of the pits of my imagination and destroys the entire city… - too much? Yeah I know I just can't control them and it's getting worse. My ability to control the elements are getting out of hand just this morning I froze my cereal , heated my cup of water and dismantled the earth by stomping when I was frustrated. I can't control these thoughts and powers but if anyone finds out I'm in danger I just know it my mind is to complex I cant.. I just… I'm freaking out.

"HI princess, now what were you saying not being able to control your powers? He said cockily

My mouth dropped… "you read my mind?"

"No you actually just told me!"

"Crap"!

" Yeah crap , he said putting his hand on mine." I hate when he does reverse psychology on me that's my thing. I think I got it from him hehe.

"There's nothing to be afraid of princess…. You can tell me anything and infact I cant really read your mind I can get the first thoughts but if I try to get anywhere past that there is a lot of static and blocking. I don't know if your powers are causing this or what."

" I .. I'm not sure . " I said looking away, in fact I was very sure my mind has a mind of its own if it doesn't want something seen it blocks itself from intruders, how scary and helpful.

" I actually could read that one!-he said in a stern voice crossing his arms

And how long have you known you've had mutant abilities"? He said as my aunt walked in the room confused and relieved that the truth got out.

I looked around the room to try not to cry and then looked back towards my aunt who was now sitting beside my uncle.

"Well.. When I was five actually I just ignored it because Evan… used to tell me I was going to die if someone saw me… at five I could make the element fire. I knew that I wasn't supposed to play with it so I just stopped. It's been a while, ….

I said trialing off my mind telling me to do one thing my heart the other, I didn't know which one to listen to my mind said to lie like crazy my heart told me to tell it out. I know the better deal was the heart and I know the heart is treacherous s but this … it was right but I just couldn't bare to let them know that I could .. I had unlimited power as they would say but I believe everyone has their limitations.

"FIVE!" My aunt said shocked and upset I could tell she was about to cry .. I know she wanted me to tell her I could tell she was upset and it broke my heart. The last thing I wanted to do was make my owo cry. My uncle caressed her hand as he watch me playing around with his pencil to avoid their eyes.

"so… do you have trouble with it?" He asked concerned and hurt as well

"Yeah… I guess so….. "More like I know so you idiot just tell them the whole truth no hiding just truth

"Let us help you control your powers there's nothing wrong with asking for help I just wished you've asked sooner a lot of damage could have been done by you keeping it a secret." I knew right then and there I should have told him the rest but I was nervous and I just couldn't bare to see them at the moment instead I put on this fake act of confidence.

"Okay ... I'll do it I want help I really do can you two please teach me how to control my powers." I said with a puppy dog face unintentionally

"Of course sweetie" my aunt said hugging me with grace

"Thanks!" I said getting up about to run into the hallway

"Where are you going?" He asked

"TO tell jean"! I said excitedly but really terrified

"I think she already knows." he said pointing to the shadow behind the door.

"Jean?"

"Yeah it's me!" She said happily hugging me even tighter than before " im so happy you finally told someone we all had a clue you were a mutant but just hearing it !" She said hugging me again

"Yeah I know." I said fake laughing, which she detected and telepathy asked me what was up in my head.

"Nothing." I responded walking fully out of his office smiling back at my uncle and aunt before I left.

"You little liar." she responded back to me through my mind.

"What are you talking about?" I said walking up the stairs to her room and sitting on her bed.

"You know what I'm talking about. "She said firmly out loud sitting down with me

Tears began to fill my eyes and I couldn't keep it in any longer I began to cry and fall on her shoulders in dismay as tears ran down my face a different color every time but they turned clear each time they hit her bare shoulders . She hugged me close and comforted me as I was cry. With that I began to speak

"I … I just don't know what to do.. I'm still very terrified even after I told the professor and my aunt I can't control a bit of my powers and I'm prone to create anything my mind has a mind of its own and it controls me .. When I'm angry it tries to take over – (I said sobbing even harder) I just don't know what to do anymore I have to much power I can do anything create anything. If I have a bad dream its hard for me not to make whatever monster was in my dream come to life. It's hard for me to control my thoughts and when I try, I get really bad head aces I just cannot do this anymore I just want to give up. "I said trembling even harder.

"Listen it's okay I completely understand honey, controlling your power isn't easy and it's very hard. Having anger problems and an extreme source of powers are even more difficult. We are so much alike remember what I told you about my powers how uncontrollable they are but how professor helped me?"

"Yeah I re-ha-remember- . " I said looking up at her while she wiped my eyes with her hand

"Well that's what's going to happen to you hes going to show you how to handle your powers and I will help you. We are family and a family always sticks close together. Okay?"

"Okay." I said laying my head back on her chest."

"You need to tell him the rest. What you told me you need to tell him!,"

" I cant im to afraid can you tell him". I said crying some more

"Hmmm I guess I can do it for you this once." She said stroking my hair

"yaeeee thank you." I said hugging her getting out of a gloomy mood "wait can you do it when im gone?"

"Yeah I'll do it when you're gone."

"Okay ^^ I said wiping my tears and getting off her bed and jumping around

"How about we go downstairs and get some snacks I think this calls for some sister time TLC."

"Sounds good. I said jumping up and running behind her down the hall... I think I'll be alright after all.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU CAN DO WHAT ?

2 weeks passed since I told my aunt and uncle my secret and its been the best two weeks of my life , in a very long time . I walked downstairs of the mansion to breakfast. I could not sleep , but I wasn't gonna tell them that. I walked up to the table yawing and sighing.

" what's up with you"? Bobby asked

" Its morning , what's up with you"

" Aw look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Spyke mocked I squinted at him and rolled my eyes and sat down. Jean smiled at me as if she knew something I didn't. My aunt and uncle sat at the ends of the tables and everyone was eating very slowly for some apparent reason, including kurt he NEVER eats slow.

" okay… did I miss something"? I said pusing my plate aside rasing my eye brow at everyone

" Nope …. Not at all ….." kitty said laughing

" this is not cool u guys know something that I don't … since whennnn."

" got something to hide?" evan said evily

" pfft noooooooo" I said unintentionally sarcastic

" I didn't know u could make anything you wished"! Kurt blurted out

" whaaaaaaaaaaa" everyone looked up at me

" wellllll… would ya look at the time ….. its time to brush my teeth ..." I said hurriedly as I tried to get away from the table… into scott pushed me back into my seat.

Grr … is this nessasary …. ?

" yes it is actually … why didn't you say anything that could become very dangerous." My uncle said putting down his napkin and sliding back from the table.

" Ha your telling me…." I said mumbled under my breath my aunt caught it and gave me a glare.

" well ha to lighten things up a bit their was this one time where we watched a juristic park movie and she freaked she started to imagine up a bunch of dinosaurs… I was scared for my life we were trapped in the house and no one else was home but us … she was freaking out it was so scary … we hid in the closet into she almost passed out then once she did pass out the dinosaurs disaperred." K said while doing little hand movements and laughing

" How in the world is that supposed to brighten things up?" I said glaring at her

" Idk … just kinda wanted to put that out there."

" yeah and into here." I said pointing at my head

" you cant just say the d word around me anymore im scarred for life… fooooorr lifeeee …."

" can I see you in my room Princess? My uncle said shaking his head

" I kinda got .. something to d-

" NOW!"

" Fineeeee" I said sighing and getting up from the table walking with him to his room

" wowwwwwwww!" everyone said as I walked away from the table

When I got into my uncles room I ran up to his bed and started jumping on it. I was still in my pj's they didn't care. I had on mitch match colorful socks and my hair was curled in a curly way. My eyes were beginning to change color and they burned.. but I didn't want to tell him that. I loved his bed .. I slept in here the other day because it was storming outside. My aunt could have just stopped the storm but said she was to tiredddd. Complainer!

"what's up uncle P"?

" WHATS UP! … WHATS UP?" I stopped jumping on his bed a gave him a look

" Did I do something?"

" Yes you did you should have told me… about your powers.. you should have .. YOUR GROUNDED!"

" whuuu that's not fair … what I did I didn't do anything technically just didn't tell u … !" I said upset and stomping my feet

" I do not want to lose my princess how am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me the problem." He got closer and grabbed my hand I was beginning to feel tears in my eyes but I didn't know why … maybe because I was still afraid very afraid … things were happening and I had no idea what to do about it ….. before I knew it my eyes were completely filled with tears…..

"I'm… sorry… I'm just very conserved about you " he said hugging me and leading me to sit on his lap. I laid my head on his chest and began to tell him about me not being able to sleep and my eyes burning .. then I began to tell him things I was afraid of doing that I had in the past like not being able to control my imagination and creating things by accident with that he told me a few jokes to cheer me up . then he wanted to do a check up on me. I asked if I got candy but considering what T told him about me getting super hyper on candy he reconsidered that to be a no.

I followed him to the infirmary with my mitch matched socks while walking all pride ful like a cat/gorilla. If that's even a combination. I passed everyone in the wreck room who I winked at and clicked two fingers. My aunt laughed at me and shook her head and continue to talk to Mr. wolf. When I walked over to the table thingy he told me he was going to put me to the test I was beginning to feel nervous and my eyes began to burn and change color again. I began rubbing my eyes as he got the scope to look at them he pushed my hand away but I did it again and I did this for about 4 times.

" Princess ! I need to see your eyes!"

" but they hurt so hurtfully"

" just give me five seconds" I opened my eyes and he smiled at me as he looked at my eyes

Remarkable you look just like your aunty

" what are you talking about?" I said rubbing my eyes even more

" Your eyes are blue"

" whatttt no wayyyy"

" yes…. Ha umm way" he showed me a mirror and I began to wonder whyyyyy I hadn't been messing with the elements in forever… I have no idea what was going on…. Evidentally he read that in my mind and assured me everything was going to be okay. He checked my vital signs and found that I needed a breathing treatment … and my reflexes were way off. He also checked some brain way activity with this cool machine that had a lot of colors on it …. He showed me a color and asked me to respond to which color it was .

" okay."

" what color is this?"

"red!"

" hmmmmmmmmmm that's…"

" that's what I said raising my eye brow"

" nothing nothing…(he said unsurely and a bit shocked ) that's enough for today its 2 oclock already time to start another training session.. how about you go watch with your ororo."

" mmmmm okayyy…." I said hoping from the table and nearly falling

" be carful princess." he said kissing my head and heading out of the room

I ran down the hall still in my pjs slipping again in front of my aunt and headed to rouges room.

" he ro whats up?"

" heading down to the training room shouldn't you be coming?"

" yeah im coming to watch he doesn't want me in a training session…"

" I don't blame him did you tell him about … you know …"

" which you know?"

" the sleeping thing and the powerade thing"

" whoa I cant tell him about that my aunt would kill me like literally you cant say anything about that im serious."

" I don't know if I can keep that a secret e"

" why not its for me."

"Yeah and so is yo health."

" Just try …. To pleaseeee" I said giving her a innocent look

"Fineeee.. how do you expect me to say no with that face…"

" I didn't hahaha"

" You are soooo evil….. she said laughing as we walked down the hall." I ran into the room and run up the wall to get to the top of the training room.

"PRINCESS NO POWERS!"

" dang it sorry I don't like elevators in anymore"

" why not?" my aunt said raising her eyebrow looking down at me

" Becauseeeee… there evilll small spaces that could ….-"

" Don't finish that last sentence" my uncle said firmly

" Ohhh yeahhh right I forgot." Sometimes I forget I gotta remind myself about my crazy imagination

" I sat in the swirly chair and started to spend around in it."

" Pay attention Erica your going to need to know whats going on." My aunt said firmly

" Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh but all that is, is a maze very easy kurt just has to transport … scott should knock the laser off, and kurt should transport it onto the bad guy.. then kitty should phase everyone through that wall to get to the finish lineeee… imagined it alllll before

" what what? …. This is on level 10 how would you.- my aunt said who was interrupted by my uncle

" Imagined it before…..?!"

" In my dreams!" I said trying to defend myself

" oh okay…." He said looking at my aunt then back at me

I began to spin around in the chair again this time I was getting dizzy. She stopped me and stared at me angrily…

"what did I just say watch anyway idc if you seen it before take note of mistakes so you wont make the same ones!"

"Grrr… fine!" I watched them for about 20 minutes then that was enough for me I started to drift away from the real world and imagine myself being somewhere else … my imagination was getting to strong at this point I began to smell the ocean of the beach and taste the ice-cream .. also the wind was feeling warm and cool against my skin. I'm glad I wasn't thinking of something destructive. I began to get extremely hyper and run around the room as my aunt and uncle gave them orders.

" GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" owo said annoyed

" FINE I KNOW WHERE IM NOT WANTED !" I said mockingly in a funny way

My uncle laughed at me but stopped when my aunt gave him a glare. I ran down to the bathroom to take a shower then to put on some clothes . When I walked in my room I put some shorts on and strip socks with some rain boots on and a lollipop tee shirt. I really didn't feel like doing my hair … it was to much to do .. as I started to brush I noticed it was changing more colors I put it in a eights style to the side … I'm to lazy. I looked at my eyes and they were back to normal brown… my eyes still had that eyeliner on from the other day eye liner never comes off my face. I sprayed some axe on and left the room.

I wanna go see Mr. hank. Awww man he's out of town…. Hmm … Mr wolf! … hes out side. Maybe I can go see him. I walked off to go outside pass the wreck room and out of the house. He was outside working on him motorcycle with no shirt and ripped pants with oil stains everywhere.

" hey mr. wolf!"

" hey ." he said not looking up at me and continuing to work on his bike

" whatchaaa doinnnng"

" working."

" Im boredddddd"

" why don't you go watch-

" I already did that I wanna stay outside with you"!

" You know how your uncle feels about you being out here to long in the spring."

" yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I might get sick but I'm always prone to getting sick no biggy." I said stomping my feet.. he laughed at me and looked up at me ….

" so where's the rain?"

" In my shoeses" I said wiggling my toes." Whats that part? I said pointing to the other side of the motorcycle

" this … oh this is the piece that was jammed into my tire… I nearly flew off the road…. Wanna know something about motorcycles?"

" yah sure" I said sitting on the ground but he stood me back up because there was pollen on the ground … and I'm allergic unfortunately.

He began to talk to me about different types of motor cycles and which was the slowest and fastest.

" I wanna motorcycle… well I tricycle the one with the three wheels!"

" NO! that's too dangerous … I never want to see you riding one okay!?"

" why not"! I said frustrated

" Because …. just because now just do not get on anyone's bike unless its mine ya here!?"

"FINE"! I walked back into the house and went to go find something to do….. I could break the rules and use my powers to create a story or a world or go to Egypt and back … no one would even know … nahhh itll save me the head acke. Maybe I could nooooo cant write to much… ill start thinking of things…. Idk what to to do … ooo candy I want some candy… no cant have candy … tv… no cant watch tv ….

Suddenly all the tvs in the house began to come on and candy began to pop out of no where…..

"oopps!" I said loudly and laughing so that everyone could here me

" ErICAAAA!" My uncle called me from the other room.

I tried to run to the wreck room but my aunt caught me

" Do we have to monitor you every thirty seconds?!"

" that was an accident I promise"

" your coming with me and we are going use this crazy imagination for something useful …." She she smiling down at me as we walked down the hall

" I don't get it ?"

" gardening… your gonna help me with my plants."

" ooooo I love plants."

" I knowwww … just try and focus on me okay and you should do fine."

" Ha Focussss…." If only I could….


End file.
